The present invention relates to a transition piece for connecting a coaxial cable to a multipole plug-in connector.
Customarily, a releasable connection between two coaxial cables or between a coaxial cable and another type of component consists of a coaxial plug-in connector. Existing coaxial plug-in connectors meet high requirements, e.g. regarding attenuation of reflections or reduction of transmission losses. Therefore, they are suitable for the transmission of analog signals. However, attainment of this high electrical quality requires very precise manufacturing, which makes such connectors very expensive.
Transmission of digital signals generally does not place such great demands on the plug-in connector with regard to crosstalk attenuation, the attenuation of reflections or reduction of transmission losses as does the transmission of analog signals. Crosstalk attenuation and the attenuation of reflections or reduction of transmission losses, respectively, at the points of connection may have somewhat less favorable values than required for the transmission of analog signals without noticeably adversely influencing digital signal transmission.
Such a coaxial plug-in connector would offer an unnecessarily high electrical quality when used under these conditions and would therefore make the devices in which they are employed unnecessarily expensive.